Diaz's Fuck Fest XI
Diaz's Fuck Fest XI was the eleventh edition of the biggest event in SvR06, held on March 22, 2015. The main attractions of the show were World Heavyweight Champion Ricardo Diaz putting the gold up against 2015 Laugh Like Pee-wee winner The Rock, Charles Barkley facing Triple H for total control over SvR06, Chris Jericho going one-on-one with The Undertaker, and Hogan 80's and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin teaming up to face Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian in a Tornado Tag match. __TOC__ Background It all began one year ago when Ricardo Diaz sought out the highest profile opponent he could find to challenge his 4-0 undefeated streak at Diaz's Fuck Fest. This challenger came in the form of The Rock, who reluctantly left his home in Hollywood to return to the ring. At the tenth edition of the Fest, the two fought back and forth until neither could compete any longer. Rather than leave the match as a draw, Diaz insisted that the match continue. Ultimately, this would be a decision he would regret, as his streak came to a halting conclusion courtesy of a People's Elbow. After going off the radar for a number of months, Diaz resurfaced to cheat The Rock out of the World Heavyweight Championship. He would then go on to challenge the Great One to a rematch at Dr. Meinheimer, which was revealed to be a ruse that lead to The Rock receiving a pummeling at the hands of Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian. In January, Diaz would place a $100,000 bounty on the head of The Rock as both men entered the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Despite the King of Coke's best efforts, the over-the-top-rope bout concluded with The Rock tossing his rival out of the ring to punch his ticket for the Fest main event. Desperate to obtain vengeance against his foe, Diaz battled five others inside the Elimination Chamber and captured the World Heavyweight Title to ensure he would provide the other half of the Diaz's Fuck Fest XI main event. More focused than ever, Diaz has made it perfectly clear that the past year has not been about defeating The Rock. It has been about embarrassing and ridiculing The Rock, while guaranteeing that he will never see success in a wrestling ring again. Through this, Diaz feels that he will receive the catharsis he craves. The Rock, on the other hand, has been characteristically vocal about the fact that he has no concern with facing Ricardo Diaz one-on-on, as he's already proven that he can beat him. He added that despite the lingering damage he has received over the past year, he has no doubt that he will be able to lay the smackdown as well as ever and leave Diaz's Fuck Fest XI the new World Heavyweight Champion. The stage is officially set for the biggest rematch of all time. For the second year in a row, Ricardo Diaz and The Rock will look across the ring and see each other standing in the opposite corner. Only this time, it's for the World Heavyweight Championship. Last year at the Fest's tenth installment, Charles Barkley was informed by his mother that she had been swept off her feet by none other than Triple H. Not long after, the two were married. While it was clear that the SvR06 commissioner didn't approve of the union, he set his personal feelings aside for the sake of his mother's happiness. In no time at all, Triple H was making decisions that should have been left in the hands of his stepson. When Barkley would object to these decisions, especially given that Triple H's only role was to oversee operations in Arrested Developmental, his new dad would continue to remind him that running a show is all about doing what's best for ratings. He would also remind the commissioner that without the success of the company, Mama Barkley-Helmsley wouldn't be able to have the comfortable life that he provides for her. Though he tried to keep his mother as the forefront of his mind, Barkley would finally reach his breaking point. Shortly thereafter, the board of directors voted to temporarily relieve Charles of his duties as commissioner and sent him on a mandatory vacation. In his absence, Triple H's influence continued to mold a new image for SvR06. However, before he could get too comfortable, Commissioner Barkley returned unannounced to thwart The Game's entry into the Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Following a decimation at the hands of Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian, a match orchestrated by Triple H, Barkley had taken enough. The Chuckster issued a challenge to his stepfather that would grant the winner total control over the position of commissioner, with the loser having their contract terminated. But that wasn't all. Barkley insisted that this match be contested under Last Man Standing rules. Before the situation could get out of hand more than it already had, Mama Barkley-Helmsley stepped between the two men in her life. She insisted that the two stop fighting and begged them not to go through with the match. Triple H agreed, telling Barkley to stop upsetting his mother before pulling her closer to him. At this point, Sir Charles abandoned his namesake and pounced upon Triple H. After being separated, Triple H furiously agreed to face Barkley at Diaz's Fuck Fest XI. The matriarch of this dysfunctional family continued to request that the two didn't hurt each other too badly. Triple H promised her that things wouldn't get out of hand because he was going to name her the special guest referee for the match. With tensions high, it would likely take an army of mothers to keep these two from tearing each other to pieces. It's a family feud that even Steve Harvey can't resolve. Only on this show, the winner takes full control over SvR06. When the news broke that everyone would pay witness to the Return of the Phenom, everyone anticipated the reemergence of The Undertaker. However, the toll of the bells unexpectedly marked the return of Chris Jericho. The brash Jericho mocked the audience for believing that their Phenom would rise from the grave yet again. Y2J assured them that their hero was dead before competing against hand-picked opponent Count Out. After delivering Undertaker's signature Old School to the vapid vampire, the lights went down. When they raised, The Undertaker was standing before Jericho, sending him running from the resurrected Deadman. In the following weeks, Jericho would elaborate further on why he posed as the famed Phenom. He would point to the past year of Undertaker's career, specifically when the resilient reaper took a countout victory to avoid any further damage at the hands of Vigo the Carpathian and Brock Lesnar. Jericho asserted that Undertaker was never the same after regaining control over his body, a suspicion that was confirmed for him when he watched the grizzled gravedigger being assisted backstage by Big Show after their war at The Game of Thrones. He said that there was no doubt in his mind that The Undertaker truly died that day. Y2J made it clear that he did not want to face the Demon of Death Valley in a match, as he had nothing to prove by easily defeating him. All he wanted was to claim what he felt was rightfully his: the title of The Phenom. Jericho pointed to the fact that before The Undertaker, Jimmy Snuka was referred to as The Phenom. Like Snuka before him, the self-appointed Ayatollah demanded that Undertaker pass the Phenom torch to him. In the days that would come, "The Phenom" Chris Jericho would tout his new title alongside his number one fan Count Out. All was well, until Jericho's limousine was commandeered in a cloud of fog with the Count trapped inside. This ominous message was made even more clear when the new Phenom was presented a casket. Inside was a subdued Count Out, the man who had recently been emulating Jericho. Tormented to wit's end, Chris Jericho gave in to The Undertaker's explicit desires and agreed to face him in a match at Diaz's Fuck Fest XI. In SvR06, titles have to be earned. In defeating The Undertaker, Jericho will have proven himself a worthy holder of the title of Phenom. But if the reigning Lord of Darkness prevails, it will be evident of the fact that he is truly incomparable. Either way, there's only room for one Phenom. During the course of the summer of 2014, Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian united with the common goal of reaching the top of the mountain while destroying anything that stood in their path. In recent months, The Rock has found himself standing in the towering shadow of these two behemoths and has fallen to them every time. Following these devastating victories over the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Lesnar and Vigo declared themselves the true top contenders and deserving of the main event of Diaz's Fuck Fest. Demanding that justice be served, the destructive duo was answered by Hogan 80's. The senior Hogan took the two to task on their claims, telling them that two-on-one muggings don't make a worthy champion. In response, the tandem gave Hogan a taste of the muggings he was referring to. The beasts may have sent him back to the Rock 'n Wrestling era had it not been for the aid of "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. The Texas Rattlesnake gladly assisted, but informed Hogan that he wouldn't make a habit out of it. After the results of last year's epic encounter between Hogan and Austin, Stone Cold has been resentful towards his opponent for his literal hot-dogging following the victory. However, his feelings would have to be put aside as Hogan would nominate him to be his partner in a Tornado Tag match at Diaz's Fuck Fest XI. Austin was hesitant, but eventually agreed when Lesnar and Vigo suggested that he didn't have anything left in the tank. With their forces combined, Hogan 80s and Stone Cold seemed to have momentum behind them going into their big match. Unfortunately, things would take a different path with Austin was attacked by his carnivorous foes and Hogan was nowhere to be found. After licking his wounds, Stone Cold promised that he would be able to compete at the year's biggest event. While he promised that he would stomp a mudhole and lay out his opposition with a Stunner each, he made it perfectly clear that he would have a spare Stunner ready for Hogan if he stepped out of line with him. Arguably the greatest partnership in history, Stone Cold and Hogan will truly put Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian to their greatest test. However, if the tumultuous team can't get on the same page, this could very well be the shortest match in Fest history. When the announcement was made that Triple H would battle Charles Barkley for control of SvR06, rogue vigilante Dynamite Derek boldly informed The Game that he's backing the commissioner all the way. In fact, Dynamite included that Barkley had guaranteed a World Heavyweight Championship match after his victory to the man that many believe to be the uncrowned champion. Shortly thereafter, an article appeared across numerous media outlets. The subject: Who is truly underneath the mask of Dynamite Derek? The writer was none other than Nateflix, who undoubtedly viewed this exposé as the journalistic opportunity of a lifetime. As the columns progressed, the writing became progressively more erratic. Publishing articles interspersed with macabre humor and morbid verbal imagery, it seemed that unmasking Dynamite Derek had become an obsession for the writer. Nevertheless, the message was clear. If his mask is taken off, Dynamite Derek will die. All that will remain is a man. After standing idly by, the caped crusader finally broke his silence. He informed Nateflix and those whom his opinions may have influenced that the mask the crass critic wears is one of deceit and lies, and promised to expose him to the world. On the contrary, Nateflix declared that he had uncovered Dynamite Derek's true identity and threatened to hijack the Diaz's Fuck Fest XI feed to reveal it. Dynamite, offering a compromise to preserve the biggest show of the year along with his identity, challenged Nateflix to a match. Painting the image of Nateflix standing victorious over him with his mask in hand, Derek seemed to have the interest of his deranged rival. At the eleventh Fest, Nateflix has promised to reveal a new face for the masses to follow. A face of trust, a surrogate of information. A face that guarantees the audience a smile with the price of admission. What this, or any other insane ramblings by Nateflix, could mean has yet to be seen. But Dynamite Derek will have to have more than simply victory in mind as he steps into the ring at the culmination of the year. He will have to do his best to protect the face of the man that lies underneath the cowl, assuming Nateflix even knows who that truly is. Sporting the faces of comedy and tragedy, the forces of good and evil will collide on the grandest stage of them all. Can the heroic Dynamite Derek prevail under the circumstances or will the unethical Nateflix see to it that the Explosive Broseph's world burns? Being the first man to pin Brock Lesnar since his arrival in SvR06 was no doubt a satisfying achievement for J-Pac. Winning the championship at the biggest event of the year, on top of that, likely made the moment even more satisfying. Unfortunately, mere moments after becoming a 4-time champion, J-Pac's title was taken from him by the pale hands of Money in the Bank holder Sheamus. Now a year later, J-Pac finds himself concluding the past 365 days without a major victory to his name. Sheamus, on the other hand, has been one of the most successful names in the game. Spending ten months as champion, the Celtic Warrior finds himself at the end of one of his best year's yet. In recent weeks, Sheamus has been pleading with Triple H to find a way to get him into the World Heavyweight Championship match between Ricardo Diaz and The Rock. With his hands busy with Charles Barkley, however, Helmsley has had little time for the former champion that many claim he helped put on top. Infuriated at not being considered a priority combatant for the Fest, Sheamus declared that he would fight anyone to prove to Triple H why he shouldn't be placed on the backburner. The call was answered by J-Pac, looking to finally settle an old score. Sheamus initially laughed off the challenge, telling the challenger that he had nothing to prove after he left him with the Irish curse last year when he booted him in the face. J-Pac agreed, crediting Sheamus for sending his career in the wrong direction for the past 12 months. But nevertheless, he persisted, claiming that the only way to break the curse looming over him was to defeat Sheamus. Again, the Brogue Brute denied him the match. When J-Pac least expected it, however, Sheamus would eventually clobber and leave him with a horseshoe. It was clear that Sheamus had accepted, physically portraying to his opponent that he's going to need all the luck he can get if he plans on beating him at Diaz's Fuck Fest XI. For the past two months, Ben Unhinged has been trying to get his hands on "Macho Man" Randy Savage. After a bar scuffle left Ben unable to compete at Laugh Like Pee-wee, the crafty Savage has been avoiding the Unhinged One like the plague. This tactic only paid off for so long, however, as Macho Man's reign as World Heavyweight Champion was cut short at the hands of a tightly-clenched chokehold from his unbridled foe. Since then, Macho Man has been getting the jump on Ben, with Savage hiding away and hitting him with double axe handles as he passes by. The cat and mouse game reached it's tipping point when the uninhibited Ben threatened to become the new face of the Slim Jim brand. This was enough for Savage, who agreed to whatever it was that Ben Unhinged wanted from him. What Ben wanted, however, was an anything goes Hardcore match at Diaz's Fuck Fest with the Macho Man. Two of the most unstable, unpredictable competitors of all time will face off at the biggest event of the year in what is sure to be the wildest match the world has ever seen. Only one can win, and that man will no doubt have to be the most unhinged of the two. Since becoming the ordained minister of the Church of Drewdaism, Reverend Drew hasn't been made to pin or submit in singles competition. His recent match-up with Wrestler: Unstoppable resulted in the Irreverent Reverend using the Double-O as an example. After Unstoppable's disappointing performance at Laugh Like Pee-wee, Drew touted his record-challenging appearance in the face of the Secret Agent Man and his mentor Big Show. He was quick to remind his adversary that he was the man who hoisted Big Show over the top rope in January, going as far to suggest that Unstoppable should have looked to him for guidance instead of the big, nasty false prophet. Despite this, the reverend claimed that he would never accept Wrestler: Unstoppable into his church because he is too weak of mind, body, and soul to be a man of Drewdaism. Unable to stand by any longer, Big Show spoke up against Drew and his church. Show made it no secret that he was a God-loving Christian, and said that he was fed up with Reverend Drew preaching from a book of evil lies. But simply for hurting his friend, Big Show promised to kick his blasphemous butt. With a match set between the two for Diaz's Fuck Fest XI, the threatened reverend attempted to sooth the fuming giant, suggesting to him that being a man of God has never gotten him anywhere near the World Heavyweight Championship or the main event of the biggest show of the year. Drew promised Big Show that if he joined his church, he could be bigger than ever. While Big Show didn't consider this, his intent to dismantle the Church of Drewdaism remained unwavering. With this in mind, Reverend Drew took a risk. He agreed that if Big Show defeats him at the Fest, his church will disband. However, if he wins, Big Show will be forced to become a loyal disciple of Drew's doctrine. The two shook on it, with Reverend Drew telling his opponent that he knows he'll do the right thing. Big Show agreed, tightening his massive grip on the dwarfed hands of Drew to a near-crippling level. One way or another, a hand will find its way upon the head of the loser. Will it be Reverend Drew's palm providing invocation on the bald head of his foe or Big Show's gargantuan fist colliding with the skull of Drewdaism's prophet? With his victory over Kane Paul, DEFAULT Wiley was reinstated to the active roster after his untimely dismissal in August. Despite his initial resistance, Upper Management hasn't given up on coercing DEFAULT to develop a closer working relationship with them. When the Wiley brothers caught wind of Upper Management's recruitment attempt, they threw up their dukes any time the suit-sporting trio would cross their path. But their most effective countermeasure came when Walter attempted to sway former WPW collaborator Tajiri to their side, reminding him of how good life was as a member of the Wiley camp. When an answer wasn't given immediately, the Wileys instead proceeded to slap the Upper Management members with gloves. The tomfoolery was brought to an end when Kane Paul offered to put his United States Championship on the line against DEFAULT as an added bonus for doing business with them. While this caught the youngest Wiley's attention, he admitted that he would be even more convinced if Tajiri and Warrior were to put their World Tag Team Titles on the line against his father and his uncle. The champions immediately refused, but Kane had other ideas. As a means of compromise, the six of them would face off in an elimination tag team match with all three belts on the line. If a member of the Wiley Family defeats a member of Upper Management, they will become the new holder of that opponent's championship. In an unprecedented affair, Diaz's Fuck Fest XI will see three titles placed on the line in a single match. Question is, which three individuals will be holding the gold when the bell rings? After overcoming the rumors regarding his use of performance-enhancing drugs, Mark Jindrak proudly remains the Intercontinental Champion. With former champion Nateflix in his rear view, the search began to find a new challenger for the coveted prize. The answer initially came from the Master Blaster, The Kingpin, who proclaimed himself entitled to a championship opportunity after he was robbed of his Million Dollar Title by an opponent he couldn't prepare for. While Jindrak was willing to accept the challenge, Carlito interrupted the proceedings. Carlito told his Royal Pain's tag team partner that the two of them should be focusing on continuing their quest to obtain the World Tag Team Titles. Kingpin seemed convinced, until Carlito suggested that if either of them should receive an Intercontinental Championship match it was him. As the two teammates bickered, Jindrak made a novel suggestion. He would take on the two of them in a Triple Threat match at Diaz's Fuck Fest XI with the championship on the line. Is the Mark-Out Master setting himself up for a two-on-one champion's disadvantage or will he manage to take advantage of the apparent rift between Royal Pains? Not everyone can main event Diaz's Fuck Fest. A very elite club of competitors has done so. That being said, those with the heart to do so have proven their worth in the annual Money in the Bank Ladder match. A high-stakes contest with the risk equivalent of bungee jumping from an airplane, four potential future champions will attempt to scale a ladder and retrieve the coveted briefcase at the eleventh edition of the Fest. Razor Ramon, a former winner, has been looking to win back the World Heavyweight Title for the past year. With experience on his side, The Bad Guy could already have this one in the bank. On the other hand, you have Wing. The mysterious vigilante has kept a low profile as of late, but could easily make a splash by ascending to stardom with this victory. Certainly the bizarre Goldust would be craving a golden opportunity like the one placed in front of him. Since breaking out on his own, Goldust has captured the Intercontinental Championship and remained a top contender for the title even after it parted from him. Taking home the briefcase could solidify his legacy and allow him to truly disprove the naysayers who had labelled him a WPW reject. But perhaps the competitor with the greatest edge is Rob Van Dam. With storied experience in ladder matches, RVD has the home field advantage. Seeing his former tag team partner, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, become World Heavyweight Champion after defeating him in a qualifying match surely acted as motivation for Van Dam to strive for this opportunity. In the end, it simply comes down to who wants it the most. More than any other year before it, the Money in the Bank Ladder match will act as a launching pad for a career. From this point on, the winner will find themselves soaring towards the very peak of SvR06 with a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship firmly in their hand. Results After a tumultuous year, Diaz’s Fuck Fest XI closed the book on a chapter of SvR06 that could easily be summed up as controversial. The biggest show of the year delivered as always, from the action-packed start to the riveting end. Before the show kicked off, Scott Steiner challenged Batista for Arrested Developmental’s Main Event Championship. After a develop-mental first season, Steiner looked to get back at Batista after being put on the shelf by The Animal for a majority of the year. With muscle versus muscle pitted against each other, it was Big Poppa Pump who ultimately came out on top with the title secured in his freakish biceps. The event opened with the annual Money in the Bank Ladder match featuring Rob Van Dam, Goldust, Wing, and former briefcase holder Razor Ramon. Considering that all but one winner of this match became champion upon cashing in, three of these competitors knew what was at stake. As for Razor Ramon, he was the one man to cash in and lose his championship opportunity. Winning this one would give him a chance at redemption. All four had big aspirations going into this one, but it was Wing who managed to ascend to the top of a ladder amid the chaos and secure the Money in the Bank briefcase. Following this hectic match, we received a glimpse at another when “Macho Man” Randy Savage ambushed Ben Unhinged with a double axe handle off the top of a truck. Savage fled the parking garage, with Ben in hot pursuit. Back in the arena, Big Show looked to close the doors on the Church of Drewdaism while Reverend Drew looked to bring the colossal Christian into his ranks. Big Show started out strong, refusing to be pinned by the irreverent reverend. Unfortunately for the giant, there was a David on the outside of the ring in the form of Chance. Reverend Drew’s loyal acolyte aided in keeping the referee preoccupied while the leader of the church used nefarious means to pick up the submission victory over his opponent. Much to his dismay, Big Show will now be forced to join the Church of Drewdaism. Backstage, Ben Unhinged had the opportunity to get his hands on Macho Man. After being tossed into a series of circuit boards, Savage once again fled from his unruly foe. The chase led the two into the ring where their Hardcore match would commence. These two threw everything in their arsenal at each other nonstop throughout the duration of the match, as well as anything that wasn’t nailed down. In the end, however, it was Macho Man landing an elbow drop from the crowd that allowed him to pick up the hard-fought victory. With the Intercontinental title being defended against the team of Royal Pains in a Triple Threat match, one may have thought that the champion would be at a disadvantage. Mark Jindrak, on the other hand, exploited the brewing dysfunction between Carlito and The Kingpin. After the champion took turns knocking the King of Crime back-and-forth with the Caribbean competitor, Jindrak finished off Carlito to retain his Intercontinental Championship. After a year of constant defeat, J-Pac looked to break the curse that has been hanging over him since last year’s Fest. To do that, in his mind, he had to defeat the man who sent his career in the wrong direction: Sheamus. As hard as he fought to right the wrongs of 2014, J-Pac once again fell victim to the Irish Curse backbreaker. With the worst year of his career at an end, one has to wonder what J-Pac’s plans will be moving forward. In an unorthodox six-man elimination tag team match, Upper Management placed their titles on the line against The Wiley Family. In the first minute of the bout, Walter was counted out after fleeing the threat of a three-on-one attack. This distraction allowed Winslow to roll up Kane Paul to become United States Champion for a third time. Not long after, Winslow pinned Tajiri to become one half of the World Tag Team Champions. With Warrior being the last Upper Management member holding gold, he managed to even the score by eliminating Winslow. But with assistance from his iron claws, DEFAULT scored the victory for his team and became tag team champions with his uncle. With his identity in jeopardy of being unveiled, the masked marvel Dynamite Derek took on the psychotic, self-proclaimed guardian of information Nateflix. After going off the radar for a number of weeks, wry writer resurfaced with a toothy grin painted on his face. It wasn’t long, however, until the Explosive Broseph was smearing the smile from his adversary’s face with a flurry of kicks. Following a devastating flying clothesline and three cutters, Dynamite secured the win and his identity. The Undertaker made his much-anticipated return to the ring to battle “The New Phenom” Chris Jericho. After weeks of telling the world that the Man from the Darkside had nothing left to give, Y2J seemed to prove himself correct when he countered Undertaker’s signature dive. To his surprise, the Deadman had another one in the tank that landed with full force. When Jericho angrily tossed the referee from the ring, Count Out came to the aid of his idol. The duo’s ploy seemed to be proceeding as planned until Jericho was caught off guard and planted with the Tombstone Piledriver. By the looks of things, the reigning Phenom won’t be relinquishing his throne any time soon. The carnivorous collaboration of Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian squared off against arguably their biggest rivals yet in the form of Hogan 80's and “Stone Cold” Steve Austin. Tensions were noticeably high between Hogan and Austin, and their opponents preyed off of their lack of synergy. All seemed lost when Lesnar delivered a massive F5 to Stone Cold atop an announce table. Fortunately for Hogan, the Rattlesnake returned to the ring and covered the brutal Brock following a Stone Cold Stunner. Tensions finally came to blows when Charles Barkley defended his seat as Commissioner of SvR06 against his stepfather Triple H in a Last Man Standing match. With Barkley’s mother and Helmsley’s wife as special guest referee, it could be assured that she would call the contest between the two men in her life right down the middle. Unfortunately, the assurance from her husband that the match would be strictly professional was lost as soon as the first sledgehammer shot connected with her son’s skull. The Chuckster fought back to the best of his ability, but a Pedigree through the announce table seemed to mark the beginning of the end for the commissioner. After breaking the sledgehammer over his back, Triple H planted the bloodied Barkley with another Pedigree. Seeing him for what he truly was, Mama Barkley resisted awarding the victory to her husband. But when Triple H threatened to continue the onslaught, she counted her son out and raised The Game’s hand in victory. With control of SvR06 in his grasp, Triple H swiftly informed his wife that he wanted a divorce on the anniversary of the day they met. As the sun began to set on the illustrious stage, it was time for the biggest rematch in history. Ricardo Diaz defending the World Heavyweight Championship against The Rock. After tormenting the People’s Champion for a year, Diaz had no interest in victory this time around. All he wanted was to ensure that The Rock didn’t leave with the gold. On many different occasions, it seemed as though that would be the case. This time, Diaz fell victim to two of the longest People’s Elbows in history and both occasions almost brought the match to a draw yet again. With nothing left in the tank and the wounds of war showing, the two bitter enemies were left leaning on each other just to keep their footing. With everything he had left, The Rock landed a conclusive Rock Bottom to become the new World Heavyweight Champion in one of the greatest main events of all time. An evening of excitement, tragedy, and anticipation was brought to a conclusion with celebration for the new champion.